Question: Let $S$ denote the value of the sum
\[\sum_{n = 1}^{9800} \frac{1}{\sqrt{n + \sqrt{n^2 - 1}}}\]
$S$ can be expressed as $p + q \sqrt{r}$, where $p, q,$ and $r$ are positive integers and $r$ is not divisible by the square of any prime. Determine $p + q + r$.

Explanation: Notice that $\sqrt{n + \sqrt{n^2 - 1}} = \frac{1}{\sqrt{2}}\sqrt{2n + 2\sqrt{(n+1)(n-1)}} = \frac{1}{\sqrt{2}}\left(\sqrt{n+1}+\sqrt{n-1}\right)$. Thus, we have
\[\sum_{n = 1}^{9800} \frac{1}{\sqrt{n + \sqrt{n^2 - 1}}}\]\[= \sqrt{2}\sum_{n = 1}^{9800} \frac{1}{\sqrt{n+1}+\sqrt{n-1}}\]\[= \frac{1}{\sqrt{2}}\sum_{n = 1}^{9800} \left(\sqrt{n+1}-\sqrt{n-1}\right)\]
This is a telescoping series; note that when we expand the summation, all of the intermediary terms cancel, leaving us with $\frac{1}{\sqrt{2}}\left(\sqrt{9801}+\sqrt{9800}-\sqrt{1}-\sqrt{0}\right) = 70 + 49\sqrt{2}$, and $p+q+r=\boxed{121}$.